ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Ship
Playable Ships The following 9 ship classes are currently available in FTL: *Kestrel *Stealth *Mantis Cruiser *Engi Cruiser *Federation Cruiser *Slug Cruiser *Rock Cruiser *Zoltan Cruiser *Crystalline Cruiser Each ship now has 2 possible layouts, the second ship layout is unlockable by completing 2 of 3 ship specific achievements . The Kestrel is the only ship you are able to use when you first play. Other ships are unlocked by completing objectives in the game. Kestrel 'Layout A' Default name: The Kestrel Standard Federation cruiser. : This class of ship was decommissioned from Federation service years ago. After a number of refits and updating, this classic ship is ready for battle. The Kestrel is the first ship type available to you in FTL. 3 Humans make up the crew, with 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots. The weapons are: *Artemis *Burst Laser II 'Layout B' Default name: Red-Tail : Achieve 2 of the 3 Kestrel achievements. The Red-Tail Kestrel class starts with 2 Humans, 1 Mantis, and 1 Zoltan. There are 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser *Basic Laser Stealth 'Layout A' Default name: The Nesasio : This ship is being built near the Engi homeworlds. To unlock it, you'll need to help them, but keep in mind they only trust their own kind. The Stealth class is crewed by 3 Humans. 3 weapon slots are available from the beginning, and a further 2 drone slots when a Drone system is installed. This ship is very difficult to use as it starts without shields, however they can be purchased at a later date for 150 scrap. Starting weapons on the ship are: *Mini Beam *Dual Lasers (special version of the Burst Laser I) The ship is augmented with Titanium System Casing and Long-Ranged Scanners. To unlock the Stealth class, you must have at least one Engi crewmember. Warp to the Engi Homeworld and find a warp zone where a small fleet of Engi ships are gathering. Select the blue options available to you, which for this encounter are: *(Engi Crew) Have your Engi crew member contact them. The Engi will present you with two quests to complete. However, one of them will be a dead end. You may complete both quests to get some rewards. But if you have already extracted information from the correct ship, then you don't need to pursue the other ship and can warp straight to the last quest point. The choice to finish the battles off or let them go will also not affect the reward. Engi Fleet Discussion 'Layout B' Default name: DA-SR 12 : Achieve 2 of the 3 Stealth achievements. The DA-SR 12 Stealth class starts with 2 Human and 1 Zoltan. There are 3 weapon slots . It is outfitted with: *Glaive Beam This layout of the ship is augmented with the Long-Ranged Scanners but not the Titanium System Casing of the previous layout. Note that the medbay has two crew slots instead of three, and its engine room is half the usual size. Mantis Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Gila Monster : The famous Mantis thief, KazaaakplethKilik, owns this ship. You'll have to "convince" him to help you. This ship starts with 3 Mantis and 1 Engi. 3 weapon slots are available, as well as 1 drone slot. The default weapons are: *Small Bomb *Basic Laser The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser is one of the few ships that have no starting Sensor on board, which makes getting information of your ship status difficult. It is possible to buy a Sensor system if you find one in a store. The Mantis Cruiser ship class is unlocked by facing KazaaakplethKilik in the Mantis Homeworld with a Level 2 Medbay and a Teleporter (a Mantis crew member is not required). When you encounter the thief, follow these steps: *Attack or hail him (both result in a fight) *Defeat the ship without destroying it *(Teleporter) Quickly teleport additional crew and check for survivors. *(Adv. Medbay) Quickly teleport him back to the medbay. The ship must not be destroyed when attacking them, so you must teleport your crew over and assault them, or use a bio beam to kill all enemy crew. * Note that if you take too long to kill the enemy crew, KazaaakplethKilik will die from his wounds. ** The accompanying message is, "What a shame for such a fiersome warrior to die in this way." (It's not exactly this; going off of memory here. Somebody confirm this?) 'Layout B' Default Name: The Basilisk This ship starts with 2 Mantis, a teleporter, and a drone control. It has three weapon slots and two drone slots, but no starting weapons. The Basilisk starts with two layers of shields, and its default drones are: *Boarding Drone *Defense Drone I The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser Type B has the rare four-person teleporter room, conveniently located next to the med bay. Engi Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Torus To unlock this Engi ship, you just need to get to the 5th sector. This ship starts with 2 Engi and 1 Human, 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Ion Blast II In addition, an Anti-Ship Drone I is equipped, as well as a Engi Med-bot Dispersion augmentation, which heals the crew outside of the med-bay at a reduced rate of healing. The augmentation will be deactivated if the med-bay is deactivated. 'Layout B' Default name: The Vortex To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Torus. This ship starts with 1 Engi, 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Heavy Ion *Heavy Laser I In addition, 1 Anti-Personnel Drones, and 2 System Repair Drone are equipped, as well as a Drone Reactor Booster, which boosts friendly robot movement speed on your ship by 50%. Unlike the first layout, however, there is no sensor onboard, although it is important to note that your drones can give you vision as well. Achievements *With the Engie Cruiser, have 3 drones functioning at the same time *With the Engie Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship using only drones (no weapons) *Have 4 systems or subsystems ioned at the same time while using the Engie Cruiser Achieving 2 of the 3 Engi Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. Federation Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: The Osprey : Beat the boss to unlock this advanced Federation cruiser. The Federation Cruiser starts with a Human, a Mantis, a Rockman and an Engi. There are 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Burst Laser II *Unique Ability: Artillery Beam This cruiser is unlocked by beating the boss in The Last Stand sector on either difficulty. 'Layout B' Default name: Nisos To unlock this layout of the Federation ship, you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship-specific achievements on the Osprey. This Federation Crusier starts with 1 Human, Slug, and Zoltan. It also has 4 weapon slots and 2 Drone slots when a drone system is installed. The Nisos is outfitted with: *Dual Lasers *Leto (Missile) *Unique Ability: Artillery Beam Note: The med-bay only contains two slots for healing. Also note that the artillery beam fires faster than in layout A. Achievements *Use only the Artillery Beam to destroy an enemy ship while taking no hull damage. *While using the Federation Cruiser, use your crew in 4 special blue event choices by sector 5. *Get to sector 5 in the Federation Cruiser without upgrading your weapons system. Slug Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Man of War To unlock this Slug Cruiser, you must: *Have either Sensors Rank 2 or a Slug Crew. *Go to Slug Homeworlds (Purple Sector) *Some Slug ships will surrender once hurt in exchange for what's in their stores. Do this. One of them will have an experimental weapon (Anti-Bio Beam), Instead, ask for some data. You get a quest marker. *At the new quest beacon, choose to tail the enemy ships instead of trying to go charging in, then choose whichever Blue option you have. You'll get in a fight where the enemy is powering up FTL to get away. Destroy the ship or kill the crew and congratulations, you get the Slug Cruiser. This ship starts with 2 Slugs. There are 4 weapons slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. You begin with the Slug Repair Gel and the starting weapons: *Anti-Bio Beam (Usually takes 2 hits to kill an enemy crew member) *Breach I *Dual Lasers There is no sensor aboard this ship. However, Slugs can see the rooms they are adjacent to, and the locations of enemies onboard their vessel. 'Layout B' Default Name: The Stormwalker To unlock this Slug ship, you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship specific achievements on the Man Of War. The ship starts with 3 Slugs. It contains 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. It also contains a Slug Repair Gel Augmentation and has a teleporter. The weapons outfitted on this ship are as follows: *Healing Bomb *Artemis Missile Tip: This ship is great for invading/boarding other ships. Rock Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: Bulwark To unlock this Rock Cruiser, you must: Encounter a Rock Assault ship in the Rock homeworld. They will question your intentions, and you need to say that you will "Save the republic or die trying." A quest beacon will appear. Survive this encounter until the ship warps to the next sector. Do not destroy them. Meet the ship in the next sector to unlock it. This ship starts with 3 Rock men. It has 2 weapons, 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. It also has a unique Rock Plating Augmentation. The Weapons Aboard the ship are: *Artemis Missile *Hull Missile 'Layout B' Default Name: Shivan''' ' This ship starts with 4 Rock men, 2 weapons, and 4 weapon slots. It also begins with the Rock Plating and NO Door System. The starting weapons for the Shivan are: *Pierce Laser Mark I *Fire Bomb '''Achievements' *Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship *Destroy an enemy ship with a defense drone using only missiles *Discover the secret sector Zoltan Cruiser 'Layout A' Default Name: The Adjudicator To unlock the Zoltan cruiser: *Go into the Zoltan homeworlds and wander around until you find a Zoltan ship who will give you a quest marker in the next system. *Upon arrival at the quest beacon, a rebel ship offers the choice of either attacking or hailing it. Choose to hail it. You then have to choose the options to settle your differences without fighting. Option saying "Your rebellion causes death of million lives!" WILL cause a fight, so dont choose that option. Choose the "..without bloodshed." option on the second screen. Options 1,1,1 worked for me. *If they surrender, accepting it doesn't count as settling things peacefully. As soon as they attack it stops you from being able to get the ship that run. This ship starts with 3 Zoltan, 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. The Zoltan Cruiser also starts with the Zoltan Shield Augmentation . The weapons aboard the ship are: *Halberd Beam *Leto (Missle Launcher) 'Layout B' Default Name: Noether This ship starts with 3 Zoltan, 2 weapons, 4 weapon slots, and 2 drone slots when a drone system installed. It also begins with the Zoltan Shield. The starting weapons for the Noether are: *2 Ion Blast *Pike Beam Achievements *Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan shield. *With the Zoltan Cruiser, have 29 power in systems at the same time. *Get to sector 5 without upgrading your reactor in the Zoltan Cruiser Crystalline Cruiser 'Layout A' Default name: Bravais This ship is found by first acquiring the damaged stasis pod and then managing to bring it to the Zoltan research facility. Take the blue option to look at the capsule, and you will have the chance to have a crystalline being on your crew. He will then direct you to a quest in the rock homeworlds where you must find the warp point that gives another blue option. This ship starts with 2 Humans and 2 Crystal people, 2 weapons, 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots when a drone system is installed. The Crystal Cruiser also starts out with the Crystal Vengance Augmentation. Its starting equipment is: *Crystal Burst Mark I *Heavy Crystal Mark I 'Layout B' Default name: Carnelian This ship starts with 3 Crystal people. 4 weapon slots, Level 1 cloaking, level 1 shields and 4-person teleporter room. Note: This ship has no starting weapons. Strategy for the start: The only thing you can do is board enemy ships. To do this without taking damage, you have to be fast! Beam 2 of your crew into the enemies weaponsroom and lock it down with your crystaline's lockdown ability before the enemy crew enters the room. To get more time, use your stealth as soon as the enemy ship fires it's weapons. You should be able to take down their weaponsystems without taking any dmg and beam in your 3rd crystaline for the fight against the enemy crew.